


Return to Titanic

by janai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Historical References, Idiots in Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Of course the Doctor had visited the Titanic in a former regeneration. Rose wants to visit the ship in their parallel universe with a certain idea in mind....
Comments: 41
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been fascinated by the Titanic since I was a child and have read every book,watched every movie and special. Other than a scene or two, not historically accurate, I loved the movie by James Cameron.  
> The first chapter contains the angst and tragedy and lightens up from there.

On this cold clear night, the Milky Way was emblazoned across the heavens so bright that it reflected off the calm surface of the Atlantic ocean. Stars, planets and the wonders of the galaxy bore witness to a drama unfolding below; along with a dark blue police box which hovered in mid-air. 

The Doctor, in his eighth regeneration, sat in the open doorway of the TARDIS looking down. The air was so cold that his cool breath puffed out little clouds of steam. Wide blue eyes were filled with horror and longing as he observed the tragic sight of the greatest ocean liner on Earth as it foundered. He could hear the desperate cries of the passengers as they scrambled into lifeboats or congregated on the teak wood deck of the beautiful ship. The last lifeboat was lowered as the bow of the ship began to slip beneath the calm, icy water. He ran both hands through his mass of light brown, wavy hair in agitation as he trembled.

The passengers who were now stranded on the vessel were migrating to the stern of the ship which was slowly rising up into the air. Above the bedlam, the soft strains of music rose upward to echo into the starlit sky. The Doctors breathing was fast and heavy as he restrained himself from interfering with this fixed point in history. Tears has gathered in his lower eyelids as he watched the doomed ship sinking by the bow. Desperate passengers were leaping into water as they fought to save themselves; almost all would quickly freeze to death in the cold Atlantic.

As the stern rose higher above the water, passengers clung desperately to whatever was fixed to the deck; prayers rose into the air along with their cries for mercy. One white clad figure clung to the railing above the stern; when the deck became too steep to stand, he crawled over it and clung for dear life. The Doctors keen sight focused on the drunken baker who would survive the disaster.

More screams could be heard as men, women and children lost their hold and slid down the tilted deck into the icy water. The Doctor wanted to close his eyes, flee into the warmth of the TARDIS and run away; yet he remained were he was. Then he heard the cracking and scream of tortured metal and wood as the ship broke in half. The front of the vessel disappeared below the water, pulling the stern section upwards. The terrible roar eclipsed the wailing of the passengers as the stern rose higher into the sky. When it stopped, their was an eerie silence that rang through the air.

The lifeboats, away from the suction of the sinking ship, held the horrified survivors as they witnessed the final moments of the ship of dreams. The stern began to sink, gaining speed as its forward momentum increased. With a hiss, it slipped gently below the turbulent, bubbling water. The Titanic was gone.

The Doctor closed his eyes in sorrow, the tears spilling from his eyes as he bowed his head in silence.


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor decides to return to the Titanic....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing with one eye is tough so I am adding shorter chapters at the mo. Looking out of my right eye is like looking out of a cloudy fishbowl, lol. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors...;>)

The Doctor stood in the warm sun staring up at one of the most beautiful ships in any universe, the RMS Titanic. The grand old lady was on display in a dry dock in South Hampton as both a museum and hotel. As he looked over the ship, his eyes were sad as he remembered watching her twin sink on Earth in his home universe. Rose Tyler stood next to him, her eyes darting towards him from time to time. She saw, as well as felt, the sadness on his face and in his soul; it was palpable and thick as soup. She put his arm around his thin waist and he looked down at her gratefully.

When he found out that she had not sunk in this universe, and had enjoyed a long and prestigious career, he had to visit. To see the great vessel exactly like the one that he had watched sink on April 14, 1912 at 2:40 am. This Titanic had not sunk that morning, having hit the massive iceberg head-on; it remaining afloat with minimal loss of life. If only the version he had watched sink had done the same. This worlds Captain John Smith had retired as a hero vs the other who had gone down with his ship in disgrace.

The Titanic had been towed to New York City, was patched up, and had returned to the Harland & Wollf shipyard in Northern Ireland to have its bow rebuilt. A year later and she was relaunched to an incident free career on the Atlantic ocean. The ship had been retired on November 1, 1940 and docked in South Hampton to be kept as a museum and hotel; hearkening back to the grand old days of ocean travel.

"You seen her before, didn't you?" Rose asked gently. He tore his gaze away to look down at her with haunted eyes.

"I did." he squeezed her hand. "I was in my eighth regeneration when I went back to watch the sinking. I felt it was my duty as a Time Lord to witness and record the event in my diary." He took a deep breath and blew it out as he dug his hands into his pockets. Raising his eyes to look upward revealed tears in his eyes which spilled over when he blinked.

"It was terrible! All I wanted was to swoop down and rescue as many people as I could; fixed time, Rose, I was helpless and could only watch in despair."

They were both silent for several minutes as they paid their respects to the doomed liner in their home universe.

"Right!" the Doctors mood lightened, "We have to go."

"Go?' Rose asked in confusion, "We just arrived."

"No", the Doctor said excitedly, "No, no, no. I mean, we have to see her in all her true glory." He turned to her with his lopsided grin splitting his face. "Fancy a trip back to Titanic on her maiden voyage, Miss Tyler?" His excitement was very contagious and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Lets do, Mr. Doctor!" He swept her up in his arms and rocked back in forth, much to her delight. Pressing a firm kiss to her lips, he set her down and grabbed one hand.

"Then Allons-y!"

They turned and ran for their TARDIS.

TBC.....


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple prepare for their trip back to Titanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My right eye is still daffy so please excuse any grammatical oopsies.

The Doctor snapped his fingers as they neared the TARDIS, which was parked in a dim alley. The doors opened up and the couple dashed through and up the ramp to the control column. He began flipping switches and punching in coordinates as he danced around the nerve center of the TARDIS. 

"This is going to be brilliant Rose!" he sang as flipped off the parking brake. There was a thud and then the wheezing, groaning noise of the ship as she launched herself into the time vortex.

The Doctor began typing furiously on the keyboard to the computer, his long fingers dancing over the keys in a blur. His mouth was open and the tip of his tongue was pressed against the back of his top teeth in concentration.

Rose sat in the pilot seat and watched him with a loving expression on her face. This was her Doctor at work; so like the full Time Lord yet so very much his own person. She had to laugh when he paused, pulled out a drawer under the console, and took a can of Irn Bru out. He popped the top and took a large swig of the orange colored, bubblegum flavored fizzy drink. He looked over at her, glanced at the orange and blue can in his hand, and shrugged.

"My impressive Time Lord brain needs the sugar." He exclaimed happily as he raised the can to his mouth and drained it. Rose watched the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he gulped it down and ran her tongue over her lips. She loved nibbling on that part of his neck and had discovered that it was an erogenous zone of his.

He glanced over at her, saw the look on her face, and almost dropped the can as he saw her desire. With a cheeky grin, he crumpled the can in he hand and licked his own lips as he tossed said can over his shoulder. He shook his head as he tried to put the brakes on his overwhelming urge to march over to Rose and snog her senseless.

"Not now, Rose," he whined, "I need all my blood in my brain to finish up." He tore his gaze away and hunched back over the keyboard again. With a final tippity-tap, he pressed the enter key and waited as that section of the console came to life with blinking lights and humming noises. There was a loud 'ping' and a section of the surface popped open; reaching his hand in, he extracted two silvery rings and inspected them closely for any flaws.

Rose stood up and walked over to see the rings more clearly; he fitted the larger one over his ring finger then reached down to take her left hand in his.

"With this ring I thee perception filter you." He gave her another manic grin and she giggled as she admired the simple looking band. "We don't wanted anyone to get too interested in us," he said as he bent down to brush his lips against hers. There was another ping from the console and two white tickets popped up out of a slot. He reached over to take the tickets and handed one to Rose with a flourish.

"Our boarding passes, Milady," Rose looked at the ornate white ticket in her hand with the image of the Titanic and logo of the White Star Line. Her tongue touched her lips as she looked up at him.

"First Class, yeah?"

"Nothing but the best for us, my love." he winked at her. "Now, lets off to wardrobe to see what the TARDIS has cooked up for us." The gleeful look on his face was contagious as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hallway. She let out a happy laugh and followed him eagerly.

The wardrobe room of this TARDIS was smaller and one level. As their need for more practical and period clothing increased, it would adjust in size and layout accordingly. When the couple dashed in, the TARDIS turned on a spotlight that shone on a separate rack of very ornate clothing.

"Time to change," the Doctor eyed Rose with a slightly lusty look in his brown eyes. He waggled his brows and gave her The Look, which she wisely ignored.

"Not as if you haven't seen me nak'id before," she replied with cheek. She reached for the hanger with her gown and her eyes lit up with delight.

The pale plum colored silk gown was ankle length and covered with fine black lace. The lace was embroidered with flowers and vines and also comprised the delicate half-sleeves. The bottom of the silk gown was embroidered with flowers and swirls and had a deep pleat in the center; the bottom hem was scalloped and edged with black silk thread. The bodice was defined with a pale pink strip of crocheted taffeta which would emphasis her full breasts. Rose quickly began shucking off her clothing as the Doctor did as well. They both made a point of not looking each other; they knew that glimpses of naked flesh would totally delay the trip.

"Can I look?" she asked as she settled the simple net hat with a black plume of feathers onto her head. with the black, low healed shoes and lace gloves, she felt like a princess.

"Just a mo," the Doctor mumbled as he struggled with the pearl buttons on his shirt. "Arrgh," he exclaimed as he shrugged into the jacket. "O.K."

They both turned to look at each other and they both stared with wide eyes and open mouths. Rose was sure she saw a spot of drool form on the edge of his bottom lip as he looked her up and down.

The Doctor gazed at her with wonder, she was gorgeous and took his breath away. The silk gown draped beautifully over her curvaceous figure and her breasts...! _I'm doomed_ , he thought as blood began leaving his brain to move south. 

Rose stared at the Doctor; the slim cut black and dove grey dress suit almost looked like it had been spray painted onto his tall, lean frame. _Oh my God_ , she thought as a warm feeling suffused her heart and stomach.......

TBC....


	4. View From the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter....I am slowly getting this out. I apologize for the delays....

The early afternoon sky over the Atlantic ocean was mostly clear with a few clouds skating here and there. No one could see the shimmer which appeared in mid-air which was soon followed by a wheezing, groaning sound. The faint outline of the TARDIS appeared and disappeared as it began to solidify, its top light flashing. A moment later and the pulsing stopped; the ship had arrived on April 14th, 2012. It hung suspended in the air, the engines still pulsing as it had not landed.

The double doors opened and the Doctor, with Rose at his side, stood looking down through the chilled air. Far below them, the Titanic was sailing at full speed, its bow cutting smoothly through the cold water. Dark smoke rose from three of the four funnels and drifted back over the stern of the ship (The last funnel was 'false" and was added to give the impression of power, safety and prestige).

"She's gorgeous!" Rose said in awe, her hazel colored eyes wide. 

"That she is." the Doctor replied. He extended his hand to point, "See the last funnel? Its called a false funnel and not connected to the boiler room. The Olympic,Titanic and Britannic only had three operational funnels. Four funnels back in the day represented power, safety and prestige, exactly what the White Star Line wanted people to believe. Brilliant, really, when you think about it."

Rose glanced up and grinned at the Doctor who was in full lecture mode. A thought occured to her when she looked back down to see the tiny dots of people on the deck. 

"Can't they see us?"

"Nope," the Doctor popped the 'p', "perception filter." He had a smug expression on his face as he wrapped one arm around Roses waist. "Ready to board, milady?" She looked up at him with a smile on her face."

"More than ready, my dear Doctor." They backed into the ship, closing the doors behind them. Thee TARDIS disappeared with a slight popping noise.....


	5. First Class Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose land in in First Class.....adventures await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay and hope this chapter was worth the wait. There was a lot of research involved and I hope you will like the pictures and facts of the famous 'Ship of Dreams'.
> 
> Ah Ha! Figured out how to post better pictures...thinking of updating them in some of my other stories.

The luxurious first class parlor suite on C deck was quiet and dark; no one was occupying this room for the maiden voyage. In fact, the ship was only half booked as many experienced travelers did not want to face the North Atlantic in April.

A sudden breeze began to swirl in the sitting room followed by a metallic wheezing, groaning noise which only increased in volume. The blue police box shaped TARDIS, top light flashing, began to appear, pulsating in time to the sound. A moment later, the ship solidified with a dull thud; one door creaked open and the Doctor carefully stuck his head out. When he saw that the room was not occupied he jumped out, Rose right on his polished heels. They both looked around with expressions of delighted wonder on their faces.

The rich furnishings of carved wood, gilded wallpaper, luxurious maroon bed spread and velvet curtains evoked the decadence of the Edwardian era. Horsehair sofa, dressing table, marble-topped washstand with porcelain basin, elegant parlor chairs and small table with a gilded lamp. Ornate wall sconces provided soft lighting and an electric heater had been installed to provide extra warmth. The ceiling was white with mahogany colored beams and a domed, crystal chandelier. The colors of the furnishings were rich reds and bright greens with notes of gold.

As the room was a bit on the chilly side, the Doctor bounced over to the heater and turned it on before flopping onto the sofa to try it out. A couple bounces later and he was back to his feet to examine the carved wood wall paneling.

"Brilliant! Only the finest materials and craftsmanship were used!" he sighed, impressed. He spun around on his heels, his tongue touching his top teeth as he grinned. "A bit overkill by today's standards but back then it was quite the rage."

Rose was gobsmacked as she explored the beautifully appointed cabin. She ran a hand on the back of the sofa as she had never touched horse hair furniture before. Of course the Doctor noticed and opened his gob to eagerly show off his immense knowledge. 

"Horse hair was commonly used in the 19th century as upholstery stuffing and as covering fabric for furniture. Very durable, hard-wearing and could be easily colored with protein based dyes. I remember remarking to...." He trailed off as Rose gave him a quelling look as she rolled her eyes. He pulled his left ear and looked at the carpet with sudden interest. The Doctor was examining the lamp on the table when he heard a sigh from behind. He turned to see Rose perched on the edge of the bed;she was rubbing the soft, maroon duvet. Then she bounced in place on the mattress, clearly checking it out. 

"Bed is a bit hard for my tastes," she patted the mattress, "but comfy." She looked at the Doctor and quirk one brow upwards. He easily read the look in her eyes and drifted over to join her. His trousers had tightened noticeably and he fiddled with the tie-backs on the bed drapes to release them.

"Not the only thing hard in here," his voice was low and husky. He shrugged out of his elegant jacket as he sat close to her; his pupils were large as he stared at her full, moist lips. "S'pose we have time to, um, see how hard an' comfy this bed really is." He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as she removed her feathered hat and tossed it to the floor....

Roughly one fantastic hour later....

The pair, faces still flushed from a glorious round of sex, left the room once again dressed to the nines. The Doctor glanced around before pulling his sonic screwdriver out to lock the door to 'their' cabin.

"Cabin B-59 Rose, remember where we parked." He grinned down at her and they both laughed. The Doctor's stomach rumbled loudly and he looked down at in embarrassment; his eyes wide.

"I don't know about you Rose but I'm famished!" He looked at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Worked up a good appetite, I did." He bent down to kiss her soundly. Should be lunchtime now, fancy a bite?" 

"Yes!" Rose conveyed much in that single word and she reached out her arm to wind it through his. Her own stomach gurgled and they both giggled at the chorus. 

"Allons-y."

It was indeed lunch time in the First Class dining saloon on 'D' deck. Rose and the Doctor opted for the buffet featuring delicacies such as salmon mayonnaise; potted shrimps; Norwegian anchovies; soused herrings; plain and smoked sardines; roast beef; round or spiced beef; veal and ham pie; Virginia and Cumberland ham; Bologna sausage; brawn; galantine of chicken; corned ox tongue; lettuce; beetroot; tomatoes and more. They shared two pots of hot, sweet tea with milk and almost rolled out of the sumptuous saloon. Both agreed that a walk on the Promenade desk would help digestion so off they went. 

The air was chilly outside and Rose was glad for her faux-fur wrap. She looked at other passengers who wore fur trimmed garments and felt sad for the animals who had been put down for the sake of fashion. When she muttered a comment about it, the Doctor gently reminded her that it was was normal for the era and that the fur trade was still in existence in modern days. His voice was sad so she knew there was no approval on his part for the practice; he was simply stating the facts.

Having seen the Titanic from a distance, the couple were truly in awe of the tree size of the ship. The Doctor rattled off some facts and figures as they slowly meandered along the teak wood deck. 

"The funnels are 62 feet tall and 22 feet in diameter and the forward mast with the crow's nest is 101.5' tall." They looked up the black and gold funnels as they walked towards the bow to see the famous mast. It was here, in another reality, that Frederick Fleet and Reginald Lee had spotted the iceberg. 

They felt the cold wind on their faces as they looked down at the bow and saw the great links for the anchors. Both shivered from the wind chill and decided to walk back towards the stern . Along they way, they stopped to look down at the churning water 175' feet below; Rose blanched at the dizzying sight and the Doctor wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and pull her in tight to his body.

"Oi, a bit high for my taste," she murmured in explanation.

"Tis," he agreed, not all bothered by heights. "Perhaps we should go inside and warm up a bit." She nodded gratefully and they went inside to find the grand staircase. 

The grand staircase was gorgeous and and constructed of solid English oak; banisters and swags done in the Louie XIV style framed the stairway. Of course, the main attraction was the ornately carved electric clock depicting Honor and Glory crowning Time.The Doctor and Rose walked down the 20 foot wide stairs and decided to relax on a blue upholstered sofa in the sitting area and people watch.

"All I can picture is Leonardo standing at the top and Kate walking up the stairs at the end of the movie." Rose sighed,"S'was so romantic." The Doctor looked down at the dreamy expression on her face and bent his neck to kiss her cheek.

"Well, we could recreate that scene...though the kissing would be heartily disproved by everyone here."

Indeed, many passengers, with their sumptuous traveling and dining fashions, walked or relaxed in the other chairs and sofas. While some held hands or had arms around each other, they did not see anyone exchanging a kiss.

"Oooo, Rose look up at the top of the stairs!" he said excitedly. She looked up dutifully and saw Captain Smith talking to a clean shaven man man with short wavy hair. He wore a business suit with tie and they were looking up at the famous glass dome. Finished with their inspection, they descended down the stairway as the carried on a low conversation. The Doctor was quivering on the sofa in his excitement and awe.

"The man the captain is talking to is none other than Thomas Andrews, the chief designer of Titanic! Oooo, ooo!"

"Thomas Andrews, "Rose said with a tongue touch grin, "he is kinda pretty." 

"Oi!", the Doctor looked at her in indignation and she gave him her famous smile. Rubbing the back of his neck at her teasing, he looked back at the designer. "S'pose he is a bit pretty," he grudgingly admitted.

"Not half as pretty as you, Doctor." She soothed his slight jealousy and gave him a quick hug.. He brightened at that and watched as the men reached the floor and turned to their right. 

"Rose," he asked, "do you mind waiting a 'mo while I chat them up?" He gave her a hopeful look and she smirked back at him.

"Go on," she smiled, "Jus' watch your gob and don't be long!" He gave her a grateful hug before popping up to follow them with a quick pace.

Rose continued to people watch and was soon rewarded with the sound of a voice of a loud woman. She soon appeared at the top of the stairs flanked by two men in fine suites. She was American and wore an exquisite purple ankle length desk and a large, feather topped hat. She quickly swept down the stairs, talking a mile a minute.

"As I was saying, the Paramount theatre in Denver is just the ticket! Of course I have a box there and..." her voice trailed off as they just as quickly walked off to some destination.

Rose stifled a giggle at the amazing sight and manner of the great 'Unsinkable Molly Brown'; she couldn't wait to tell the Doctor. The movie was spot on with her character and she began to think of other things that took place the movie. 

The romance of Kate and Leo occupied her thoughts the most; especially their short yet beautiful love story. When he sketched her on the couch...oh so gorgeous, that scene. And when they had made love in that car just before the ship hit the iceberg...warmth begin to pool in her neither regions. 

She felt the Doctor returning through their bond and she began to fantasize in earnest. The Doctor was an artist, perhaps he would agree to sketch her on the sofa in their room. Or..........she bit her lower lip as an even better thought came to mind.

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The conclusion of Return to Titanic. Just exactly what does Rose Tyler have in mind with her Doctor...


	6. The 1912 Renault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a plan...will the Doctor rise to the occasion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a mature rating! Mind you, I am not a graphic writer of smut but I think it is descriptive enough to earn a warning. This has been a bear to write so please excuse any errors.  
> 

Rose heard the offbeat whistle of the Doctor as he mangled the Oscar Meyer Wiener tune; she hid her grin when he came into view. His face lit up when he saw her and she noticed that he looked extraordinarily pleased with himself.

"Why do you look like tha' cat who got the cream?" she asked as she stood up. She could see that he desperately wanted to give her a kiss and hug but there were too many people milling about. He sent a pulse of love through their bond instead. "Wot didja chat about?"

"Oh, not much. Perhaps things like physics and icebergs and watertight bulkheads..." He looked down and gave her his goofy tongue touched grin. She rolled her eyes and decided that she had heard enough. It was time to get down to business.

"Doctor, isn't there s'posed to be a car on this ship?" she asked sweetly. His face lit up and she braced herself for the lecture which she knew he was going to give her.

" 'Tis!" he grinned. "1912 Renault Coupe de Ville owned by one William Carver. Had 4 doors, white wall tyres, 35 horsepower with a top speed around 35 mph! It was painted gold and maroon." His tongue touched his teeth. "Maroon....Mah-rooonnnn....I love maroon, rolls easily off the tongue." He paused to tug his left ear in thought. "Actually.... might have been red not maroooon."

Think maybe we can see it?" she ask in an innocent tone of voice.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, why not now?" she swayed slightly back and forth. For some reason he was missing it; probably still chuffed from impressing the Captain, she thought.

"Well, I don't see why not," he grinned, "I would like to see it as well. Very luxurious and sporty from pictures I've seen" He bent his elbow toward her and she wound her arm through his. "Back to our room and the TARDIS then; Allons-y!" The grinned like children and almost ran up the stairs to B-Deck.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was furiously typing on the keypad on the console. He watched images flash by on the monitor as Rose sat on the jump seat. A schematic of the ship popped up and the Doctor put his glasses on to squint at the blueprints. A moment later he tapped a spot on the schematic and whipped around to look at Rose in triumph.

"Forward first class hold." he crowed as he turned back to punch in the coordinates for the TARDIS. He flipped the handbrake and the dull wheezing noise started and stopped a moment later with a thud. He looked at the monitor and swung around happily.

"We're here!" he looked very pleased with himself. "Might want to put your wrap on, it'll be cold." He shrugged into his great coat as she bundled herself up, leaving her hat on the seat.

It was very cold and dimly lit in the cavernous hold as they weaved their way around neatly stacked steamer trunks, sacks of mail, large wooden crates and other odds and ends. Everything was secured to the floor with ropes and nets to prevent shifting in case of heavy seas. The Doctor had his sonic in one hand and Rose's hand in the other; he paused to check the readout and nodded.

"Should be right...over there." He gripped her hand as they continued their search.

Five minutes later they skirted around a huge crate and stopped in wonder; they had found it.

The 1912 Renault seemed to glow in the dim light; it was strapped securely to a custom built platform and stood in a small clearing.

"Gorgeous!" the Doctor murmured as he hurried over to the car, followed by Rose. His eyes were wide as he touched the polished metal of the bonnet with reverence.

"It's red, Doctor, not maroooon." She drew out the 'ooooon', giving him a smirk as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Red, maroon....it's all in the same color palette." He sniffed as he waved his hand dismissively in the air.

Rose chuckled, having caught him out, and moved around the car to open a back door; she peered in at the leather upholstery and climbed in without hesitation. The Doctor was still walking around the car sighing with appreciation.

"What a beauty," he said to the car. "It's too bad they never found you in the wreckage. " He looked around for Rose and saw her sitting in the back of the cab. "They don't make them like this anymore, Rose."

"You should see the interior!" she called back and watched as he dutifully walked over to peer at her through the window. She was patting the seat door so he opened the door and slid inside to sit next to her. At last! She could feel warmth pooling in her neither region.

He looked around the luxurious interior and nodded in satisfaction; he felt Rose place her hand on his thigh.

"You know Rose.....," he started as he turned to look at her. He stopped and his jaw abruptly snapped shut with a click.

She was gazing at him with doe-eyes, pupils dark. Licking her full bottom lip, she gently slid her hand up to cup the front of his dress slacks. He jerked, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"Erm, Rose..." he squeaked in a suddenly high voice. The penny finally dropped when she rubbed her hand over his bits under the zipper.

"The, uh, movie.....the car......that...scene...are you sure? Bit cold, here."

"We don't have to take off all our clothes," she whispered, "'Jus whats in tha way." She moved closer to lick behind his ear and he shuddered as she knew he would.

The Doctor turned his head so that he could kiss her. She opened her mouth when he touched her lips and their tongues danced together. Both moaned as the kiss became more passionate and he slipped his hand under her wrap to pull her close. She sighed in response and reached down to pop the button on his slacks and tugged his shirt tail out. Her cool hand slid up his torso to play with his chest hair; she flicked a nipple and he bucked from the sensation.

The Doctor groaned and released her mouth in order to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Pushing her wrap aside, he sucked at the soft skin at the base of her throat. It was her turn to buck and moan as he marked her with teeth and tongue.

As they lost themselves in foreplay, the enclosed cab started to warm up from their body heat. The Doctor popped the buttons on his coat as she worked the buttons free on his dress shirt. Rose shifted over to kiss his jaw and he exposed his long neck so that she could nip at it. He was panting, eyes closed, as she worked her way down to his chest to take a nipple into her mouth. As she sucked, he gasped and his body shuddered in response. He blindly reached down to pull her dress up so that he could reach her skin underneath. His hand slipped up her thigh to her core expecting to feel a pair of knickers.

"Rose," he gasped, "no knickers?" He could feel his very manly part grow harder as he caressed the soft curls. She released his now swollen nipple to see his dazed expression; eyes glazed over with growing lust. She touched her tongue to her lips and he lost it. His pulled her body over and up so that she was laying on his chest and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. His long fingers moved in to explore her warm depths and she gasped, throwing her head back in rapture. She leaned into his hand in order to get as much friction as possible and mewled.

The Doctor moved his free hand to touch her temple and their bond flared to passionate life. They both cried out as the waves of their passion flowed between their minds and bodies. It was enough to tip Rose over the edge and she cried out his name as her muscles clenched around his fingers. He cried out as he almost joined her and struggled to hold his release a bit longer. He gently pulled his wet hand away to struggle with the zipper on his slacks. Rose pulled away to help him, her body shaking from her own release.

"Rose....need you so bad..." he groaned. Between them, the zipper was lowered so that he could frantically push the slacks down. He flipped himself over awkwardly and pulled her forward so that he could settle between her legs.

"Doctor..."she cried out as he lined himself up and slid in hard. They both gasped loudly at the sensation and he angled his torso so that he could capture her throat with his lips. She bucked at the love bite and reached up one leg to wrap it around his hip to pull him closer.

"Uhhhh!" he gasped, increasing his pace. "Love you so much..."

They both struggled to keep together in their awkward position as their passion spiraled out of control. Rose had her arms tight around his body as he pulled back from the nip, his breathing harsh. He was shuddering and she looked up to see his face; his eyes were clenched shut and he was biting his bottom lip. She knew he was on the edge when his eyes flew open to look at her with wild abandon. One long arm struggled free to slap at the back window for leverage as his head tilted back and he cried out her name. His body froze for a moment then jerked against her convulsively. She felt his explosion in their bond and cried out from the sheer passion of it.

He continued to rock against her, calling out her name, as his orgasm played out. She heard a squeaky sound as his hand dragged down the glass and dropped to clutch her shoulder. They cuddled together,gasping for air, as their bodies trembled and twitched. Still connected at the hips, they looked into each others eyes before coming together for a gentle kiss.

"That was....that was incredible," Rose murmured after they finished their snog. Her body felt alive from their tryst in the car; her plan had exceeded her expectations to the max and the Doctor had had risen to the occasion as she had hoped..

Epilogue:

April 17, 1912, New York City

The Titanic had arrived in triumph from its maiden voyage and was snugged up to pier 59, owned by the White Star Line. The ship had been dressed out with flags and color in celebration for its arrival.

The pier was bustling as passengers were debarking and workers were busy unloading cargo and luggage. A crane was carefully moving the colorful Renault from the hold to to pier. William Carver had been holding his breath as he watched his car sway gently in the air. He let the breath out when the vehicles platform landed gently on the pier. Ignoring the workers, he quickly moved to his car to check for any damage.

The crew were unhooking the chains when he noticed a long smudge on the back window. Stepping up onto the platform, he looked closely at the window to see what appeared to be a large hand print. The hand had dragged down the glass leaving a dried smear. He rubbed the window and discovered that the print was on the inside of the glass. William stood up straight, scratched his head, and wondered if he was seeing things.

"How extraordinary!" he mumbled in amazement.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my Titanic story, I hope you have enjoyed it!  
> I dedicate this work to the the passengers and crew of the RMS Titanic, April 14, 1912.


End file.
